In Pursuit of Space Pirate Bowser
by SagashiIndustries
Summary: First in the Kirby of Space Patrol series. Kirby's the toughest cop in the universe. Bowser's the cruelest space pirate. who will win? R for language, violence, and alcoholic reference.


In Pursuit of Space Pirate Bowser chapter 1: The mission begins.

BKJ here. This is actually a fanfic I took off due to format. It also needed some fixing up. It's back and looking better now. I put it in a different section for a reason, due to the later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kirby series, the Star Fox series, or The Legend of Zelda series. They are all property of Nintendo. I do own Tony and Artisaria, however.

A small note: I've made Kirby 6'0", tan, and muscular. He's not the 8-inch blob we all know and love. I made him tougher looking to suit the story.

"Ahh, sometimes all the effort we put into our jobs is totally worth it, don't you think, Kirby?" Officer Tony asked his partner Kirby. "Yeah, you just don't see stars like this under an atmosphere. Kind of makes you want to look at it forever." Kirby answered.

"You guys really shouldn't sit around like that." Another officer said. "Oh look, it's the biggest bunch of dumbasses on the force, Star Fox." Kirby replied. "Shut the fuck up, Kirby. At least we aren't alcoholics." Falco yelled. "Shows what you know. This stuff is actually healthy to my kind." Kirby yelled back as he drank some beer. "You're the last of your kind, Kirby. Maybe we should finally make your race extinct. I know it would make me happy." Peppy sneered.

"Make no mistake. I will revive the mighty race of the Artisarians. Count on it." Kirby replied. "How many times have we heard that one before?" Krystal asked. "I just need to find the right girl to help me out." Kirby replied. As Kirby finished, the alarm went off. It was General Pepper calling them. They all reported to his office.

"I have two different missions. Kirby, Tony, and Star Fox, I need you guys to team up for this mission. You're up against the vicious Space Pirate Bowser." General Pepper said. "SPACE PIRATE BOWSER?" They all said. "Anyone who doesn't think they can handle it can go on an escort mission." General Pepper replied. "I think I'll take the escort." Peppy and Slippy both said. "Well, in that case, Officers Kirby Riuta, Tony Tanatelli, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Krystal McCloud, You will be assigned to stop Space Pirate Bowser. Seeing as how tough he is, I'm giving you guys permission to deputize anyone who's willing to help." General Pepper stated. "Roger." They all replied.

( On the Dragoon Warp Ship)

"Hey, how did you get such a good ship from the Higher-ups at Space Patrol, anyway?" Falco queried. "Oh, this? This is the ship I was in when my planet was destroyed." Kirby answered. "Oh. What, are you rich or something?" "Yes, I was indeed. I did a lot of things that brought in a lot of money. I was only doing it for the thrill I got. I just love having a good time."

"Wow, there's a lot you never told us, isn't there, Kirby?" Tony asked. "Yeah, well there's a lot you've never asked me." Kirby replied. "You really are a mysterious guy, Kirby. I hear chicks dig that." Tony joked. "Yeah, I got girls who would give their very souls to spend a night with me." Kirby chuckled. Tony was truly a good friend he knew he could trust. Maybe one day, he'd tell Tony all about his past. Not now, though. They've got work to do.

"Warp Drive, ON!!" Fox yelled. "Wait, dammit, the door's still open, you dumbass." Kirby yelled back. But it was too late. They took off, and while trying to close the door, Kirby and Tony fell out of the Dragoon.

(On a planet somewhere in space.)

"Uhh, where the hell are we?" Kirby asked, holding his head. "Not sure." Tony replied. "I'll just check with the directory watch. Let's see... we're in Hyrule Fields, and it's almost night. That's not good." "Got that right, Tony."

The sky grew dark, and out of nowhere, a bunch of undead creatures came out of the ground and attacked them. "Tony, remind me to kill Fox when we get the chance." Kirby said. "I'll help you with that," Tony replied. "Hey, what's that over there?" He pointed to a sword in a stone.

"No way, that's the sword I lost in pursuit of Stun," Kirby said in wonder." That's my Star Blade. Awesome." Kirby quickly dashed over to the sword and pulled it out of the stone. "Now, DIE!!!" Kirby yelled. A shockwave was released from the sword that killed every last undead creature around.

"Man, it feels good to have my old sword back" Kirby said happily. "Hey, who's that man over there?" Tony asked. "Who are you calling a man? I'm a female, jackass." The woman replied. "Oh, well then you can help us out by telling us where the leader of this planet is. We need some help getting out of here." Kirby said.

"I'm about to go take out the phony leader of this planet. I have a name you know." She said. "Oh, and what is it, may I ask?" Kirby replied. She was about to tell them, but a hole opened up beneath them and swallowed them up.

434634902359136056327564756138746787305467683176804

I'll just leave it at that. My first cliffie, no matter how crappy of a cliffie it is. Please R/R.


End file.
